Blog użytkownika:Nacpana żelkami/Mai i trzy światy
Po raz pierwszy piszę cokolwiek tutaj, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :-) Opowiadanie to będzie fantasy, horror (ta napewno, już się boję). Dużą inspiracją dla mnie była gra Alice Madness Returns oraz piosenka pt. Where Buttflies Never Die. Rozdział 1: Niespotykane Zdarzenie Anglia, Londyn. To tutaj mieszka 15-letnia Mai wraz z rodzicami - tatą Arturem i mamą Ann. Tata jest lekarzem, a mama po prostu zajmuje się domem. Kiedyś mieszkała z nimi 12-letnia siostra Mai, lecz zaginęła kilka lat temu w dziwnych okolicznościach. Wszyscy stracili nadzieję na jej odnalezienie, więc żyją teraz tak jaby ona nie istniała. Ale przejdźmy do Mai. Jest brązowooką blondynką z włosami sięgającymi jej do ramion. Nosi aktualnie granatową koszulkę w żółte paski z długim rękawem, dżinsy z brązowym paskiem ze skóry i czarne trampki. Włosy ma upięte w kucyk. Właśnie wychodziła z domu na głośne ulice Londynu. I wtedy zobaczyła coś co miało zmienić jej życie już na zawsze. Na chodniku ludzie stali w okręgu wgapieni w coś na ziemi. Kiedy podeszła bliżej zobaczyła coś, od czego prawie dostała zawału. Było to dziecko wyglądające na 3-letniego chłopca. Ale miało na plecach coś co przypominało skrzydła motyla. Były dość duże i we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Jego oczy były całe czarne. Był także brudny i jak było widać ranny. -Ty!-Ktoś krzyknął do Mai-Ty masz ojca lekarza, zanieś to coś do niego -No dobra spokojnie!-odpowiedziała Mai nie miała innego wyboru, musiała go zanieść do ojca. Ojciec powiedział, żeby połorzyć je w pokoju Mai, a on zaraz przyjdzie z narzędziami lekarskimi. Mai zrobiła to z lekką niechęcią. Została w pokoju sam na sam tym czymś. -Dziękuję Ci Mai za twoją troskę, ale nie była mi ona dokońca potrzebna-powiedziało dziecko -Że co?! Jak to?! Skąd znasz moje imię?! -Posłuchaj nie jestem tutaj z byle powodu. Wszystkie trzy światy są zagrożone -Jakie trzy światy?! I co ja mam do tego?! -Tak naprawdę nie jesteś tym, kim Ci się wydaje. Jesteś czymś więcej niż marną istotą ludzką. -Nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. Ale jak to trzy światy? Jest coś jeszcze po za Ziemią, na czym żyją jakiekolwiek istoty? -Są? -Nie wieżę Ci. I nie zamierzam słuchać już tych bzdur. Nie chcę być wmieszana w jakiekolwiek międzywymiarowe kłopoty. -Skoro nie wierzysz pozostaje Ci tylko wyjść na ulicę, a sama się przekonasz. Jak to coś powiedziało, tak Mai zrobiła. Wyszła na ulicę. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Wszystko jest takie same. Postanowiła przejść się ulicą. Nic się nie zmieniło. Ale znowu zauważyła grupkę ludzi stojących, tym razem w szeregu, wgapieni w niebo. Nie wiem co ją podkusiło, ale postanowiła dołączyć do szeregu. Stała idealnie pośrodku.nagle zobaczyła jak wszystko się zmienia. Ulice, domy, bloki, sklepy itd. zmieniły się na wygląd średniowieczny. Nawet ludziom zaczęły się stroje zminiać na wygląd bardziej średniowieczny. Mai też już inaczej wyglądała. Miała rozpuszczone włosy, bordową sukienkę do kolan, z długimi rękawami i kozaczki wiktoriańskie. Ludzie odeszli z tego miejsca jakby nic się nie stało. Mai popatrzyła w górę, na niebo, które jako jedyna pozostało normalne. Nie czuła się już jak w Londynie. Nawet jak w średniowiecznym Londynie. Czuła, że jest gdzieś indziej. Daleko od Londynu, daleko od Anglii, daleko od samej Ziemi. Czuła się jak w innym świecie. W drugim świecie. W Londerland'zie*. *Londerland-drugi świat. Nazwa wzięła się od Londynu i Wonderland (Wonderland to po angielsku Kraina Czarów) Rozdział 2: Co się ze mną dzieje?! Mai szła ulicą. Ludzie wokół albo handlowali, albo protestowali. Czuła się jakby trafiła na środek jakiejś rewolucji. Nagle zobaczyła, gdzieś między kamieniczkami jak grupa mężczyzn rzucała kamieniami w kobietę. Mai odrazu pobiegła do nich, żeby załagodzić sytuację. -Hej co wy z nią robicie?! Zostawcie ją! Mężczyźni odwrócili się. -Bo co nam zrobisz?-odezwał się prawdopodobnie ich szef i rzucił w Mai kamieniem. Kierował się on w stronę klatki piersiowej z dużą prędkością. Mai jako córka lekarza wiedziała czym to się skończy. Nie zdążyłaby nawet uciec dlatego stała w miejscu. Kiedy kamień trafił już klatkę piersiową stało się coś niezwykłego. Mai w chwili uderzenia stała się stadem błękitnych motyli, które rozleciały się we wszystkie strony. Mężczyźni nie mieli pojęcia co się stało. Nagle przed nimi stado (prawdopodobnie tych samych) motyli w mgnieniu oka zmieniło się w Mai. Ona też nie wiedziała co się dzieje, więc po prostu uciekła z tamtąd. Mężczyźni pobiegli za nią krzycząc wiedźma! Mai może nie była z historii dobra, ale wiedziała, że wszyscy wookół zaczną ją nienawidzić. Nie wiedziała gdzie uciec, więc po prostu weszła na dach jakiegoś domku. Oczywiście reszta osób, które miało wystarczająco dużo odwagi postanowili wejść na dach za nią. Mai mogła jedynie wskoczyć na drugi dom, lecz nie miała dużych szans. Jednak się nie zawachała i skoczyła. Wszyscy (w tym sama Mai) myśleli, że już po niej gdy ta jakby miała podwójny skok (bo miała, ale o tym nie wiedziała) wskoczyła na dach. Biegła. Miała tysiąc myśli na minutę. W tym "Co się z nią dzieje"!. Kiedy dotarła do krawędzi dachu okazało się, że będzie musiała skoczyć na dół. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Miała nadzieję, że ta cała magia znów ją uratuje. I nie myliła się. Skok z bardzo dużej wyskości był bardzo powolny. Kiedy dotknęła ziemi poczuła się jakby wylądowała na miękkiej poduszce. Ale nie czas na rozkoszowanie się. Trzeba było uciekać. Zobaczyła most. Mogła nim uciec z miasta. Musiała tylko zdążyć przed zamknięciem bramy. Ale czuła, że nie ma sił w nogach. Lecz nagle objawiło się kolejne dziwne zdarzenie. Zaczęła biec bardzo szybko. Przebiegła zanim brama się zamknęła. Przebiegła most i już była po za miastem. Wtedy zaczęła zalniać, aż się zatrzymała. Widać może rozwijać dużą prędkość, ale na krótki czas. Ludzie krzyczeli, że dopadną ją. Mai po prostu pobiegła do lasu. Tam ją tak szybko nie znajdą. Zmęczona usiadła obok źródełka. W swoim odbiciu w wodzie zobaczyła, że jej oczy wyglądają inaczej. Były niebieskie ze złotymi kółkami, które były ułożone na kształt motylich skrzydeł. -Co do cholery się ze mną dzieje?!-krzyknęła Mai. Wtedy ziemia pod nią zaczęła się zapadać. Czuła się jakby trafiła do jakiejś nowej krainy. -Trzeci świat...-pomyślała Mai-ciekawe co tam mnie spotka... Rozdział 3: Na początku końca Wkrótce... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fantasy